Hermione Malfoy
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Draco is shocked as Granger is being secretive and drags him into it. But falling for a mud-blood is not going to fly in his family. Can he find his way around this, Just to be with her?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 1!

Draco was with his friends watching the stupid bird, waiting for the execution. He then heard voices, thinking it was a professor he was ready to high tail it. But he grinned big as he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Now she was one smart girl for a mud-blood. But why hang with them! "Ah! Come to see the show?" He asked. Apparently, that wasn't the right question to ask. "You! You fool and evil little COCKROACH!" Granger was definitely full of spunk and was headstrong, but brave and scary were two different things. "Hermione no. He's not worth it." Said the redhead. I was pinned to the large stone I was hiding behind. She was a perfect Gryffindor and she lowered her wand. I chuckled a bit, but I guess she couldn't tell it was a nervous one. Next, she punched me right dead center of my face. We soon ran for it. "I'm gonna get that mud-blood one day! Mark my words!" I shouted. "Okay. See you later." Crab and Goyal soon left, and I went back to see if I could watch the show, but in the middle of the bridge, Granger was standing there. "Come to punch me again?" I asked calmly this time. "NO." Wasn't the response I was looking for, but it was the way she said it. Just before I could say anything she came running towards me and…KISSED ME! What the bloody…it was over in just a second. "Please. Keep this between us." She ran off leaving me dumbfounded. What just happened?

Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Malfoy.

Chapter 2!

Draco pov.

I was at home for the summer, but it was only three weeks till I had to go back. I really wanted to know what was up with Granger that day. Remembering the kiss was just too wired and yet I couldn't stop thinking about it. Why? I really wanted answers. And hopefully, I will get my chance.

Elsewhere

Hermione pov.

I was sitting at my desk writing letters to my friends. Well, I was. "Dear? Oh, you're writing to your friends. Why haven't you written anything?" my mother asked. How was I supposed to answer? "He…isn't technically my friend. But I don't know what his address is." Total lie. I had asked around before getting off the train. Harry and Ron don't know, and I hope they never and I mean EVER find out. "Well regardless, you should send him one. I'm sure he will appreciate it and maybe be your friend." She said. Once my mother left I thought of what to say in the letter. I just hope he'll get it or even read it for that matter. All I can do is hope.

Three weeks later

Draco pov.

It was tomorrow when I would be going back, I was already packing when a maid walked in. "Letter came for you young Malfoy." She said leaving the letter on the table. "Thank you." I said as she left. I saw it didn't have a return address so who was it from? Opening it, it read:

"Dear, Draco Malfoy.

I don't know if your reading this but if you are you got this really late. It should arrive the day before or of us going back to school. I really wasn't sure if I should write to you, but I came up with a few things. I am sorry about the 'thing' while back. I really was having a crisis and I can't say anymore. But anyway, I was hoping we could become friends. But you have your image to keep up and even I do since I'm a mud-blood and all. So, maybe secret meetings? Short ones? I really don't know how to do this. I may be smart but friends really isn't my strong suit. Books are. So, this is me trying. I'm sure you'll find a way to let me know or not. If I don't hear from you by winter, then I'll take it as a 'no' unless you tell me before. Here's…hoping.

Hermione Granger"

I was in shock reading this. I even read it twice to make sure. She really wanted to be my friend? But what was that 'Thing' about? Can't tell me anything. What was this! In any case, what should I say?

Thank you all for the support. I'm trying to keep up with it every Saturday if I can. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 3!

I was on the train with Ron and Harry watching them both stuff their faces with sweets from the trolley. "Can you guys not eat so much? Will be there soon." I told them. Both their response was full of food in their mouths. I rolled my eyes getting up and leaving the room. I bumped into Draco Malfoy and…what was in my hand?

Dear Granger,

I'll give this one try. That's it.

And I really need a better explanation about the…thing.

M.

Was on the small piece of paper. Why was I really getting excited? This should be nothing. Well, I should get back to those…I didn't even need to finish. "WAKE UP!" I screamed. This would be a hard year for sure.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 4!

Hermione

"Harry!" I called as he walked in the dorms. "How'd you do it?" Ron was not in the best of modes. "Boys." I didn't want to see them fight. This was going to get worse as this year continues. Next day, I had a break between classes. I waited out o the bridge for him to come. Why was I so nervous? "Chilly for ya, Granger?" And there he was. "No. Just not sure how to feel about this." I need to calm down. "Wow! At least I tried." "No. That's not what I meant. My mother told me to try this and am going to do this. Mostly because she'll ask questions about it later. But I was talking about Harry in the tournament." I really do talk too much sometimes. Draco was quiet. This wasn't getting us anywhere. "What is up with Potter?" Wow that came out of nowhere. "Um…Him and Ron are fighting. I hate to see them fight. But I feel like I can't really do anything." Draco just sighed. "Men like to work things out on their own. Why is Weasley mad at him anyway?" Now this was…different. "He is mad Harry didn't tell him about putting his name in. But Harry claims he didn't do it that someone else did." That was not going to satisfy him. He was smirking. "If that's true, then who would do that? Honestly, something does smell fishy about it. Someone wants Harry dead." He really was surprising. "Now about last year…" This time it was my time to sigh. "Fine. Harry and I were saving Buckbeak. So, I had to…distract you from seeing us there. Happy?" He wasn't smiling so that was a sign that he was wasn't happy at all. "Jezz! You freaked me out. The whole summer I wasn't sure what that was all about." He was super relived. Our time was up so we had to end it there. "Ron, what is it?" He was in such shocked like waking up from a nightmare. "Dragons! That's what Harry has to fight!" Now was my turn.

Draco

"Your wand Harry!" I could hear Granger from here. I was just turned into a ferret and that is something I do NOT want to remember. But she probably heard that from him already. "Krunk!" Crab and Goyal both screamed even louder. Potter was up not the champ. Potter and the dragon flew off where no one could see. So, we had to wait. Who would put Potter's name in the…wait. His dad did control the Weasley girl, so he could have done so again. Unless someone is…"Yes!" Granger screamed as Potter appeared to grab his egg. Now we wait till after Christmas for the next challenge.

Hope you like! Sorry about last week. Had a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Malfoy

Hermione

"You said what?!" Draco yelled. "Well no one beside him had any interest in me so I said yes. He watches me study and annoys me." I saw he wasn't happy about my decision. "Granger, I'm very surprised that Krunk would ask you of all the girls in the school. Plus, all the girls that follow him around. If you think this is right, then go for it." Something was off in his voice, but I wasn't going to say anything at the time.

Draco

I wasn't up for the ball that night. Hearing from so many students talking about Potter and Granger. Why her?! This really was bugging me. Why was this bugging me? Whatever! There was no way I would have asked her myself. So why? "Hey Draco, are you okay man?" Crab asked me. "Just a headache. I'm going for a walk. Help yourselves to the sweets." I said to them as I walked right out the door. I made my way downstairs towards the ball seeing just about everyone. Granger? Why was she crying at the stairs? "Ron you spoiled everything!" She turned away from her friends still crying. I've never seen her cry before.

"Granger." I lightly whispered across the room. She didn't seem to hear me but Krunk showed up. "Not enjoying the ball?" Man, this guy really had no clue. "I'm fine I just want to be left alone." She shoved his hand away walking passed me. I waited a few minutes before following in pursuit. The bridge was where she stopped. "I SAID I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!" She screamed. "Well this is a whole new look for you." I said as she realized it was me and not Krunk. "Sorry." She said quietly. 'Go ahead and cry. I won't tell anyone and not make fun." She took my offer, but she came right at me crying in my chest. Only I could hear her sobbing uncontrollably. I kept my hands to myself but as I slept that night. something strange happened. "Draco thank you." Back on the bridge? why was I dreaming of this? "Sure. Any time Granger." "Hermione." Her face is so close. Closer. Closer. And wake up! No way! Was I really about to kiss her?!

The second challenge was going on and this hour was as boring as all my classes. Where was Hermione anyway? I mean Granger! Shoot that stupid dream! "Krunk! He made it!" Everyone was shouting. "Look it's her! Hermione Granger the girl he danced with at the ball!" What? I look over the ledge to see her wrapped in a towel. Our eyes met, and I could feel my face turning red. Why was I feeling like this? I must be sick!

Hope you liked it! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 6!

Draco

The last challenge couldn't come any sooner. I was sick of class and was supposed to meet Granger today. Hurry up! Finally, class was dismissed. "Draco, everything okay?" Great what now. "Fine. Just in a hurry." I said quickly. "Well, I am here if you need to talk." I wasn't in the mood. "Have fun meeting her." Now that stopped me cold. I slowly turned to face my teacher. "Her? Professor?" Being as confused as possible. "You are meeting a girl, right? Why else would you be in such a hurry? Unless you are meeting your other friends? In that case, have fun with your friends." She talked way too much. I ran out of there once she finished.

"So, sorry I'm late." Catching my breath. "That's okay. Ron and Harry needed help, so I was also late. Why do you look so freaked?' Did I look freaked? Well, the dream, seeing her, thinking of her, CRAP! "I had a nightmare of sorts and I'm trying to get passed it." That should keep her satisfied. "Was it like something that happened to me?" "You mean the newspaper? Actually, I was curious, do you like Potter or Weasley?" I wanted the attention off of me. "NO! God no. I like them both as friends. If it wasn't for them I'd be dead. Twice." Twice? The troll I heard about, but did that include the snake too? "There my best friends and I don't want to hurt them." "But aren't you hurting them by hanging with me behind there backs?" I really did have a good point. Hold on did I just consider her a friend? "Look I get that this has something to do with me. I saw the way you were looking at me when I came out of the black lake. If you don't want to keep doing this that's fine. I won't blame you. Good day." She left me on the bridge in confusion.

Hermione

The day came when Harry would be going through the maze for the cup. I wish he didn't have to do this. "Don't worry Hermione. He'll be fine. This is Harry were talking about." Ron was next to me assuring me that he will make it. I really hoped so. Smiling the cannon went off and Harry was gone. I grew anxious waiting for him. Flure came back and was shaken up. "Please be careful Harry." I did care for my friends. Why would I want to ruin this friendship? A light appeared in the maze. "Harry!" I screamed. I was going overboard but…Draco was in my sight and I just froze. Why was I feeling so alone right now. Why did I want to talk to him? I cried in his chest at the ball and at the lake we locked eyes. Why was all this happening? Before I could answer Harry returned and with Cedric. But…on no!

Hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is so late. I've been having a lot of writer's block. And thank you hshepherd1235 for letting me know about the codes. Don't know how that happened. But now it should be fixed.

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 7!

Summer came once again, and no one was happy. After all that Potter claims that he-who-must-not-be-named is back from the dead. Granger wasn't in the mood for talking, so we haven't said a word to each other, not even letters. This felt like torture. So, she may not write back, but I'll write this to her and one to…him too.

"Dear Granger,  
"I'm so sorry about Diggory. I wish there was something I could do."

"Draco." My mother called. "Your father is working late. So, dinner will be in the fridge for you." She told me. I already knew that my father was under investigation and had to work late at the ministry. "Okay Mother." I told her as she left. I decided to write one to Potter just to be safe.

"To Potter,  
"I am so sorry."

This was all I could do. Now, I just have to wait till school starts up again in a few months. Till then, I'll work on my magic. How did the professor know I was meeting Granger? Who is she? Why was she really there? Next year, I'm asking her face to face. I just hope Granger is still willing to make this friendship work. if this is…not going there!

Hope you like this new chapter!


End file.
